I've Got A Strange Disease
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: [InuyashaKagome OneShot] It was decided. This was the worst time for a hanyou...[Song Ficcage Strange Disease by Prozzak]


Suppage doods!

So, here I am, back again...unfortunately bringing along with my horrible stories. LoL Yo don't have to read it, I just had to get all this corny stuff out of my system...'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime and manga series known as Inuyasha. Nor do I own the song **_Strange Disease_** by Prozzak.

**Warning:** Corny central, and slight (maybe alot) OOCness at the end. Oh, and the song contains some...just a bit, of like erm...mature themes... :blush: But it's a really great song, so I recommend downloading it, and listening to it while reading this mess of a story...although you might have to keep replaying over again because the stories kinda long...(and I kinda, blocked out the more mature lyrics in the song so...yeah)

**Dedication:** _This story is dedicated to my Loyal Adviser Clerky-chan. Hope you can enjoy _

* * *

_**I've Got A Strange Disease**_

**OoO**

_Gods, why now?_ Was all Inuyasha could think in dismay. He slammed his head against the tree he was currently sitting on for the fifth time that minute.

He was so _stupid_! How could he forget what time of the year it was? Slamming his head against the tree one last time, he dropped down to the lush, grassy forest floor and sighed in frustration.

It was hard enough for the hanyou to ignore it before, but now, with it being this particular time of the year, it was near darn impossible! Every time she would walk by, and her intoxicating scent would tickle his sensitive nose, every time she would pout her irresistible rosy red lips and stare up at him through her long lashes when he would ignore her, or at least try to.

It was even worse when they argued! Sometimes, he was guilty to admit, he would start fights with her just to see her get all riled up. It was beautiful the way her whole body seemed to tremble in suppressed rage, her hands balled and clenched at her sides. And the way her face would flush in anger, all the way down to her neck, her aura flaming, making her hair start to slightly flare around her shoulders. It was especially beautiful the way her eyes flashed, while her scent would spike. It just made him want to…

**_"Gah!"_** the tortured hanyou breathed out helplessly while clutching his head in between his clawed hands. He couldn't concentrate on anything lately but her.

_A little bit of --- frustration _

_Combined with lack of motivation_

_And a loss of concentration_

_I've got a strange disease_

Mating season was the worst time for a demon. But it was even worse for a half demon, like him.

Full demons were able to control the demonic urges inside of them, just long enough for them to find a suitable life mate. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for a half demon…like him. He knew full well that he had hardly any control over his inner demon. On top of that fact, he had to deal with both his human _and_ demon urges during this time of year. It's a good thing that they were both after the same girl…

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Had he gone _**insane?**_ Of course that wasn't a good thing! In fact it was a very, very **_bad_** thing. Gods, she wasn't even here and she was driving him crazy!

Lately, whenever Kagome was around him, inuyasha would get tense, as if waiting for something to happen. Then he could feel it, something inside of him, clawing from within, trying desperately to escape…

It was his inner demon.

He would try not to let it show, the pain he would go through to keep the demon at bay, cold sweat breaking out all over his body.

And she would sit there, laughing and smiling; totally oblivious to the inner turmoil he went through. He couldn't even bring himself to hate her for it. He couldn't be near her without fidgeting, every hair on his body standing on edge.

He couldn't even concentrate on the task at hand; finding the jewel shards before Naraku did. Every time he was rushing through the forest trees, hot on the trail of a shard, he couldn't focus properly. He wasn't aware of anything except her legs clasped tightly around his hips, fingernails digging into his shoulders when he would speed up, her breath coming out in warm puffs on his neck…body pressed flush against his back…

Gods, it was enough to make _any_ man snap…

And still, he could never hate her for it.

_I can't concentrate on work_

_My --- gone berserk_

_Now I'm sweating through my shirt_

_I've got a strange disease_

It was just too much to bare, almost suffocating even! So, he did what was needed to be done. He simply got rid of the problem.

Inuyasha growled and raced through the forest trees almost desperately. The harsh winds hit his face roughly, but went unnoticed to the irritated hanyou.

He went over the conversation…well, technically **_fight_**, in his head, his feet unconsciously taking him to the bone eaters well.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you're such a _jerk_!" 

"Keh, get use to it wench." Was his agitated response.

She had come skipping over towards his lounging tree, asking him if he wanted to take a walk with her.

Of course he had declined, quite rudely as she saw it, and then promptly tried to ignore her. It was a very bad idea for him to be around her at this time, especially alone. He didn't even want to think about the possibilities of what could happen…what he could do to her if his self-control snapped.

"Why do you have to be so...so...so** impossible**!" she stuttered in rage.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" he retaliated through gritted fangs. He had to end this soon. He could feel his self-control wavering, and so could his demon.

"What is you problem Inuyasha!" she glared up at him.

Before he could stop himself, a primitive growl had ripped through his throat and he had gave her the most frightening glare he could muster.

"**YOU!** Don't you see that? I don't want to have anything to_ do_ with you right now! So just turn around and get lost until I find you useful again," panting, he bared his fangs down at her. "You brainless twit!" he added.

* * *

That had happened about three days ago. Not exactly the best way to go about it he figured as he slumped down against the well. But, it got the job done…right? 

"Who am I kidding, I** am** a jerk…" Inuyasha hung his head low, his fluffy white ears drooping until they were pressed firmly against his head. "…I miss her…" he whispered to thin air.

Even though it was his fault for making her leave because of his…condition, she wasn't suppose to. She wasn't _**allowed **_to!

Two years ago, he remembered, Kagome sat at this very well and said that she would never leave him, unless he wanted her to. And exactly two weeks ago (not that he was counting the days or nothing) she had promised the very same thing, as if trying to reassure him that she wouldn't leave.

But she lied, and she didn't even know it.

She was always leaving him, whether it be for that school stuff, or her studying, or just because she wanted to visit her family. She would always leave him alone, waiting by the well for her to return…

_Two weeks ago_

_You said you'd never leave me_

_And here I am alone_

_And in this world of reckless happenstance_

_Why do good things have to go away?_

_And leave you with nothing_

_Yeah, you left me with nothing_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_And a strange disease_

_Wee ooo wee ooo_

Inuyasha turned his head and peered into the black abyss of the well. He wanted her to come back so badly, but he knew that he had to stay away from her. He was doing this for her after all…

"Kagome…" he whispered out hoarsely into the well. Why were his emotions always so sensitive at this time?

Turning around so that he faced the well, Inuyasha let his head drop slowly so that his forehead was resting against the cool wooden surface of the well. As soon as this all passed, he could have Kagome come back, and he'd find a way to make it up to her. He'd be nice to her for a month if he had to, just so that she wouldn't hate him. Yeah, that's it…he'd let her sleep in more often in the mornings, and he'd take walks with her whenever she asked, and, and…

He could still _smell _her from within the well!

Inuyasha's breathing was labored as he tried to control the urge to just jump into the well and hunt Kagome down. Why did this have to be so hard for him? And why did Kagome have to smell so good!

_Hyper emotional sensations_

_Sent via television stations_

_Unaffected by locations_

_I've got a strange disease_

Inuyasha jumped back from the well when he realized that Kagome's scent was getting stronger by the second. Any minute now her raven head would pop up, and she would struggle fiercely to climb out of the well, with her big trusty yellow bag in tow.

…He had to get out of there!

He could clearly hear the signs of Kagome's struggles, and was about to make a run for it when he was suddenly hit by her sweet smelling scent. It nearly knocked the air out of his lungs.

Inuyasha tried desperately to move his feet for his escape, but the stupid things seemed to be glued to the dirt floor. He knew he couldn't stay there, but…she smelled so** tasty**! His ears drooped down lazily, and his eyelids got heavier. His whole body seemed to go limp.

_No…I have to go…I don't want to hurt her…_

"In…Inuyasha?"

He lifted his head so that his eyes met hers.

And he bolted.

* * *

He stayed deep inside the forest until night came, and then he made his way back to camp. 

He entered the camp and noticed that the scent of ramen still hung in the air, but he wasn't able to enjoy it, for her delicious scent overpowered its aroma, making him want her more than he did the ramen…

He spotted Kagome almost instantly, all snuggled up in her warm, metal mouth cocoon. He couldn't help but glare as Shippo (the little brat) cuddled close to her body. He'd admit, he was a little envious of the little pest.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree right above Kagome, and settled in for a sleepless, Kagome-watching night. During the night was pretty much the only time he didn't have trouble fighting off his inner demon…although he didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was the way that the moonlight just seemed to glow down on her face, making her look serene. Or maybe it was the way that her leg would sometimes twitch, her lips forming into a pout before she rolled over in her sleep. Whatever it was, it just made him stop and watch while his inner demon would slowly lull to sleep. Kagome could work wonders on people…err, demons, and she didn't even realize it.

_I can't seem to get to sleep_

_I don't want nothing to eat_

_Walking up and down your street_

_I've got a strange disease_

* * *

When the sun started to rise the next morning, Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Kagome had awoken and sat staring at him. A soft, warm hand on his forehead brought him out of his reverie. 

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? You kind of, look a bit out of it…" she whispered, trying not to wake Shippo and the others.

Inuyasha's eyes focused and he looked at Kagome's concern filled face in surprise. His amber eyes were fixated on hers as he idly wondered at what point of time he had come down from his perch on the tree to sit beside her.

"I-Inuyasha…?" she stuttered, her cheeks becoming a cute shade of pink.

Very slowly, he took her hand from his forehead and held it in his for a second while never breaking eye contact with her before placing it carefully back into her lap. With the same slow movements, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his.

He waited until he felt her body shift a bit and then settle, her petit hands clenching the rough fabric of his haori at his sides. He tried to suppress the slight tremble in his body as he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent over and over again.

"_You smell so yummy Kagome_," he murmured as he ran one of his clawed hands through her soft, raven hair, while he used the other one to drag slowly up and down her spine.

"W-What?" came her shocked reply.

It was only natural to be shocked. He knew he wasn't acting like his usual self, but he couldn't help it. She was so tantalizing. Inuyasha slowly parted his lips, his fangs elongating, and lowered his mouth to her neck, ready to sink his fangs into the soft, tempting flesh at any given moment…

"Inuyasha…you're…your claws are digging into my back, and it kind of hurts…"

Inuyasha froze, the tips of his elongated fangs almost touching her neck. Realization dawned on him and he tightened his hold on her in fear. Her whimper of protest was enough to snap him out of it. He flung her away from him as if she was some strange disease and stood up, turning away from her confused and hurt eyes.

He had come so close to almost…

"Inuyasha? What's w—"

"Just forget about it wench and wake everyone up," he cut her off with a growl. "We'll be leaving soon…" and with that said, he disappeared in a blur of red and white, the scent of Kagome's tears following him through the forest.

_**(Minnie Mae)**_

_Why did you have to put_

_So much pressure on me?_

_You pushed my heart away_

**_(Simon)_**

_I didn't mean to scare you little one_

_Is there nothing I can say?_

_Don't leave me with nothing_

_Yeah, you left me with nothing_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_And a strange disease_

_Wee ooo wee ooo_

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the hut they had decided to take cover in while it rained and stared up into the dark, cloudy sky, letting the drops of water soak him from head to toe. He could hear Miroku and Sango whispering to eachother from inside, talking about how strange he was acting. After all, he did refuse a bowl or ramen this morning for breakfast… 

He hadn't talked to anyone at all when they had continued their journey this morning, and especially avoided Kagome. The only time he had decided to acknowledge someone was when they (being Miroku) had told him that they should probably look for some shelter, because it looked as if it was going to rain…that it did.

He made sure that the hut they found, and the area around it was safe before soundly leaping onto the roof and then proceeding to "sulk" as they had put it. But he didn't bother to say anything about it. They didn't understand, none of them did…not even Kagome. He wasn't trying to hurt her; in fact, he was trying to do exactly the opposite, which was why he was being so cold towards her.

This morning was…it had been way to close for his comfort. He had no idea what had happened to him. It was if his brain had just turned to mush, and he was doing everythingthat his instincts were telling him to at the time. He was trying to save her by pushing her away, and he only ended up hurting her even more. Why was life being so cruel to him?

The sound of a twig snapping made himbreak out of his **_'life-cursing'_** state and look down…only to see a drenched Kagome glaring up at him.

Not good. Not good at _all._

"**You**," she said tightly while pointing up at him with one hand, the other placed firmly on her hip. "Get down here right this instance! We need to talk."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gulped.

Nope, _**definitely**_ not good.

Once he composed himself properly, he opened his mouth and was about to start yelling at her to make her leave, but the look on her face made him freeze. He wondered what he should do, hesitating for a minute, and then dropping down from the roof of the hut to land two feet away from her. He lowered his head and looked at everything but her.

_Now I'm standing in the rain_

_Water soaking through my brain_

_Every droplet speaks your name_

_And it's driving me insane_

"Inuyasha, look at me."

Said hanyou cringed and hesitantly raised his eyes to her face. He saw her face soften and he furrowed his brows in confusion. Wasn't she supposed to be mad?

"Inuyasha…why are you doing this to me? Letting me in one second, and then pushing me away the next." She sniffed, tears trailing down her cheeks slowly, only to be devoured by the rain. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Should he tell her? Should he tell her that he was _doing this_ for her?

Inuyasha bowed his head and looked away. No…she wouldn't understand. Inuyasha smiled wryly to himself. She'd probably think he was some disgusting animal or something. He couldn't blame her.

"Do…do you hate me?"

Inuyasha snapped his head up quickly to look at her. He gaped at her openly. Was she mad? How could she ever think that he could possibly hate her? No matter how hard he could try (not that he ever _would_), he wouldn't ever be able to succeed in such a task, not even if his very life depended on it.

He took one step forward and stared at herwith frantic eyes as she started to sob.

"I-I could never hate you Kagome…" he stuttered out hectically, trying to console her._ I care about you a lot more than you think…_

Her eyes flashed and she scowled at him. "Then what is it? Why are you acting like this? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked heatedly.

_I don't want to go to work_

_My ---gone berserk_

_I don't want nothing to eat_

_Walking up and down you street_

Inuyasha searched her chocolate brown eyes desperately, looking for something—_anything_ that showed him it was okay to have feelings like this, to let him know that everything would be alright, and maybe just to tell him that she loved him as much as he loved her…

She must have sensed the internal battle that was raging inside of him because she was in his arms in an instant, lightly stroking his hair, and just…comforting him. He wanted so badly to return her warm, affectionate embrace, but he knew he couldn't. Not after what had almost happened before.

Inuyasha gripped her shoulders firmly, mindful of his sharp claws and gently pushed her away.

_No…I can't…I-I don't want to hurt you again._ He whimpered, his hands starting to shake and tremble.

_But only two weeks ago_

_You said you'd never leave me_

_And here I am alone_

He couldn't let it hurt her…he wouldn't **allow** it to! She promised to be with him forever, and so that made her his. She didn't belong to anyone else _**but**_ him.

In that moment, Inuyasha realized something. His inner demon may crave for her body, but he craved for something so much more precious.

He wanted her heart, her soul, every little thing that made her _Kagome._

He felt his inner demon start to subside, as if submitting to what he wanted. He looked up into Kagome's face, his hands still on her shoulder, and he grinned the biggest and the stupidest grin ever in his life. He saw Kagome's blank stare, and his grin widened even more (if it was possible). A sudden urge overpowered him, and without warning, he easily picked her up by her waist and twirled her around in the rain, her shriek of surprise making him laugh.

"Inuyasha! What is**_ with_** you!" she laughed along with him.

_And in this world of reckless happenstance_

_Why do good things have to go away?_

_And leave you with nothing_

_Yeah, you left me with nothing_

He set her down gently, never letting go off her waist, and watched her in contentment as her laughter soon died down. He stared down at her intently, his grin toning down to a smile when she blushed (in his opinion) quite adorably.

"What's gotten into you lately?" she asked slightly above a whisper. Despite the rain, he was able to hear her clearly. He smirked down at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased, amusement shining in his amber orbs. She giggled. It was so great to be near her without having something to fear, like hurting her.

"Seriously though…" she looked up at him.

"Seriously?" he repeated, his head lowering down to hers slowly. He watched as her eyes fluttered, leaning into him while nodding her head.

"Seriously…" she confirmed, placing her hands on his chest and rising slightly to stand on her toes.

He looked down at her, watching as each droplet of rain caressed her face, and leaned down even more, his arms wrapping securely around her body.

"I've got a strange disease." He whispered to her before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_And a strange disease_

_Wee ooo wee ooo_

_Wee ooo wee ooo_

Okay, so mating season was no longer the worst time of the year for him, but the night of the new moon was just around the corner…

Fin.

* * *

Um, like I said, I _had_ to get the serious cornage out of my system... 

So...review if you want to, and remember, I'm coocoo for Flames!...and coco puffs ...and Itachi-Squinty! XD


End file.
